Explanation
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post- En Ami. Les retombées de la fuite de Scully avec Cancer Man.


Explanation.

&

Sommaire : Post-En Ami. Les retombées de la fuite de Scully avec Cancer Man.

Pairing : Mulder/Scully.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi !

&&&&&

Mulder émit un grognement à l'entente du vibreur de son portable. Il jeta un coup d'œil, à moitié réveillé.

Un sms. De Scully.

*J'arrive dans 5mins.*

5 minutes, c'est peut faire long, surtout quand on ne sait pas l'heure qu'il est. Et c'est sur des pensées complètement incohérentes qu'il se rendormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

*

Elle débâti un instant avec elle-même, avant de finalement sortir son trousseau de clés. Elle l'avait prévenu au préalable mais connaissant Mulder, il avait certainement dut se rendormir.

Elle rentra doucement dans l'appartement silencieux et embrassa le living-room du regard.

C'était une atmosphère étrange, l'appartement n'étant d'ordinaire pas aussi muet.

Elle secoua la tête, se débarrassant de ces pensées, et se dirigea directement vers la chambre.

Elle sourit doucement devant la vision de Mulder paisiblement endormi devant elle.

Inspirant lentement, elle se déshabilla, frissonnant sous l'air frisquet de la chambre, avant d'enfiler sa chemise qu'il avait négligemment jeté au sol.

Elle s'imprégna alors une dernière fois de la vue d'un Mulder aussi serein, avant de se glisser sous la couette avec lui.

Il émit un léger bougonnement, et la regarda.

Elle y vit alors une opportunité, celle de lui parler et d'arranger les choses, peut-être.

-Je suis désolée.

Il était maintenant complètement réveillé, enfin autant qu'il pouvait l'être à cette heure.

-Je sais.

-Je devais partir.

-Je _sais_ Scully.

Le silence qui pesait la rendait mal à l'aise.

Elle lui prit cependant la main, ayant un besoin de se connecter avec lui. Il regarda leurs mains jointes mais ne prononça pas un mot.

Un silence, de nouveau.

-Tu sais il pense que je suis attirée par les hommes de pouvoir.

-Et ça explique pourquoi tu es partie avec lui ?

-Non, mais ça explique pourquoi je suis restée avec toi.

Il bougea un peu et l'observa, toujours silencieux.

Il fini par soupirer bruyamment.

-Pourquoi tu es en colère Mulder ?

-Je ne suis _pas_ en colère.

Elle lui envoya un regard hautement dubitatif.

-Cancer Man Scully ! Cancer Man. Pourquoi lui!? Après tout ce qu'il a…..

Elle se redressa, comprenant subitement.

-Tu es jaloux !?

-Non. Oui.

Le silence les enveloppa une nouvelle fois.

Puis la voix caverneuse de Mulder les sortit tous les deux de leur torpeur.

-Depuis quand je suis un homme de pouvoir moi ?

Elle sourit, le regardant.

-Depuis toujours.

-Donc _il_ a raison.

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous Scully ?

Elle contempla un instant sa question.

-Je ne sais pas…. Peut-être parce que j'avais peur. Qu'on avait peur tous les deux… Des implications….

Elle s'arrêta soudainement dans son explication, Mulder venait de la caresser.

-Mulder qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sa main remontait le long de sa jambe, sans se préoccuper du tumulte de la propriétaire de la dite jambe.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui.

-Alors ferme les yeux.

Elle eut du mal à obtempérer mais plia sous la douce torture qu'infligea cette main à son corps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je mets en application le principe même de ce que tes paroles laissent entendre.

Il la caressa, encore et toujours.

-Oh.

-Oui _oh_.

Sa main parcourait toujours son corps, s'arrêtant ça et là pour capter plus profondément les sensations. Puis il se remit à parler.

-J'ai toujours eu envie de te toucher Scully. _J'ai_ envie de te toucher.

Scully, malgré les sensations grivoises qui lui parvenait, réussi quand même à articuler.

-_Tu_ me touches maintenant Mulder.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur son visage.

-Je sais. Scully ? Pourquoi tu portes ma chemise ?

-J'avais envie d'être proche de toi.

Il passa une main sous la chemise, et remonta jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un sein.

Il la vit frémir.

-Je suis assez proche là ?

-Huh huh.

Il pinça légèrement le téton entre ses doigts et joua avec tout en observant attentivement les réactions qu'il faisait naitre en Scully. Puis il le délaissa et alla voir son jumeau.

-Je pourrai te regarder pendant des heures Scully.

Elle rougit, mais il ne saurait dire si c'était du à son audace ou au plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Sans doute un peu des deux.

Devant sa réaction encourageante, il se risqua à faire descendre son autre main.

-Mulder….

-Hum ?

-Je….

-Ne dis rien Scully. S'il te plait.

Et pour une fois elle ne discuta pas et se tut.

Ses mains étaient sur son corps. Partout sur son corps.

Ses cuisses, ses hanches, son ventre, ses cotes, ses seins. Tout passait à l'inspection minutieuse de Mulder.

-Mulder !

Elle se releva rapidement sur ses coudes. Il l'avait touché *là*.

Il lui sourit affectueusement.

-J'ai envie de toucher.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de répondre qu'il s'était déjà faufiler à l'intérieur, la caressant lentement.

-Je peux ?

Question rhétorique elle le savait.

Ses doigts s'amusaient sur elle, essayant de décrypter la partition mystérieuse qui jouerait la plus belle des musiques.

Il déchiffra une note, puis une autre et puis tout à coup c'est la symphonie toute entière qu'il décoda.

Il introduisit ses doigts en elle et là elle explosa.

Ses doigts à lui sur son corps à elle. Dans son corps.

Cette réalisation fit perdre pied à Scully.

Et de la voir glisser dans cette jouissance sans nom le libéra.

Plusieurs minutes de félicité suivirent, bercées seulement de leur respiration désordonnée.

-Je _veux_ te revoir comme ça.

Elle lui sourit, amoureusement.

-Et moi _je_ veux _te_ voir la prochaine fois.

Il caressait oisivement sa cuisse, la tête posée sur son ventre et sourit devant son affirmation.

Il lui déposa un léger baiser près du nombril.

-Je suis amoureux de toi Scully.

-Je sais.

Il reposa sa tête, apaisé.

-Scully plus….

-Jamais je ne repartirai avec lui. Jamais.

-Je t'aime.

La main de Scully lui caressant les cheveux, et son esprit étant libre de toutes contrariétés, il parvint à s'endormir.

Il goutait enfin à un repos bien mérité.

&&&&&


End file.
